A Royal Halloween
by Yunagirl07
Summary: Sasuke lost a bet to Naruto. He now has to go to a Halloween party dressed like a Princess. And guess who the Prince is?


**I know Halloween isn't until like…12 days, but I want to put this up now. I really like this and had fun writing it.**

I try pulling the pink short sparkly dress down further to cover more of my legs. This was so embarrassing. I made a bet with Naruto that I could be nice to everyone for a whole week. Well, that didn't work out. Naruto decided on the last day of our bet that he would annoy me shitless. I think he planned this all along.

So now here I am, standing in front of my mirror, a painful expression on my face. I had to dress up as a princess for Halloween. There goes all my pride, but I'm not the kind of person to not take up my part of the bet. I sigh as I place the tiara that says "Princess" on my head. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. The dress was way too short for my liking, I felt totally ridiculous. The worse part is that Naruto was the "prince." I couldn't wait until tonight was over so I could get out of this ridiculous costume.

Everyone would be sure to see me. Since everyone was going to the Halloween party, I was sure to be the center of attention.

It was freezing outside, but I wasn't allowed to wear a jacket or any sort because apparently to Naruto, "Princess' don't wear jackets." He's full of shit. He just wants me to suffer. He was making me wear a princess costume, the least he could do was let me wear a jacket.

People stopped talking, their mouths fell open, and eyes went wide as I made my way to the center of town where we were having the party. I was totally and utterly humiliated. I never thought Naruto could be this cruel. I crossed my arms tightly around my chest, trying to keep warm. That was a failure. I almost tripped a few times from wearing these pathetic heels. Where in the world did he get these?

"Oh my-is that Sasuke!?" I heard a girl yell. Everyone seemed to stop talking as I made my way over. I found myself stuck in a circle of girls. Some thought I was cute and others felt sorry for me. This couldn't get any more humiliating.

I heard an obnoxious laugh. I broke through the circle of girls to make my way over to Naruto. He wore a blue prince costume with those things on his shoulders. I have no idea what they were called. He also had a fake sword resting against his hip in a case.

"I'm going to kill you!" I hissed in his ear. Naruto turned to face me. I could tell he was trying to hold in a laugh. "I hate you so much." I glared daggers at him. It sent shivers up his spine, I could tell. My glare was much colder than it is outside right now.

"Oh Sasuke, don't be upset because you lost the bet." He placed a hand on my bare shoulder. I shivered under the touch.

"Oh, excuse me miss-Sasuke!?" I glared at Kiba. Being mistaken for a girl was even worse. This was all Naruto's fault. I'll get him back. I pushed through Kiba and made my way from all the people. I settled hiding behind a tree.

I sat against the said tree, my knees up against my chest, my arms holding them in place. I just wanted to get out of this silly costume. I didn't care that my boxers were showing because of the stupid short dress. It's not like anyone could see me anyways.

"Sasuke?" I stiffened at that all too familiar voice. Naruto was the last person I wanted to see right now. I stayed quiet, hopping that he wouldn't sense me. Today just wasn't my day.

"I'm never going to forgive you." The words were so hard to say, my teeth were chattering. My whole body was shaking and my fingers were already going numb.

I heard a chuckle come from Naruto than felt warm make its way around my shoulders. That's when I noticed he put his jacket around me. I looked over at him- he was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt.

"And now you're cold," I stated, looking away from the now shivering boy. I draped the jacket around my body as much as I could. Naruto didn't say anything, just sat next to me against the tree.

"I'll manage," he spoke after a few moments. That's when I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. I didn't stiffen like I thought I would, instead I leaned into the heat that radiated from his arm.

"Hey, do you know how to waltz?" I looked up at Naruto, not sure what to say. No, I didn't know how, but why was he asking? I shook my head and looked away.

"What is that part of the deal too?" Naruto laughed and I glared over at him.

"What's so funny?" I hissed.

He shrugged but didn't say anything. We sat there in another moment of silence. Than, Naruto stood up and held a hand out to me. I raised an eyebrow, not sure if I wanted to take his hand, but decided to anyways. He pulled me closer to him and we stayed like that for quite a long time.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered in my ear. I did. I stepped on his feet a few times, but after a while I got the hang of it and we were waltzing. I forgot all about being cold and this stupid costume. All I thought about was being this close to Naruto and I blushed like crazy. I didn't care that there was no music playing.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto broke the silence. I looked up at him and was surprised when his lips lightly brushed against mine. I shoved him away and touched my lips. I wasn't expecting _that._

I looked back over to Naruto who was just standing there with a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to him, closing the distance between us. A spark of electricity ran throughout my body this time. My heart pounded more than it ever had. Did I like kissing Naruto? Was it right to like this? All these questions rushed through my mind and I couldn't answer any of them. But than I realized that I didn't care. Naruto pulled me closer so that there was no space between our bodies. We deepened the kiss. Of course he tasted like Ramen, which didn't bug me at all. The kiss grew deeper, more passionate until we had to break away for air. We breathed heavily, staring at each other. I licked my lips, trying to savor the taste of the boy in front of me.

"Think you could ever forgive me?" He asked with a grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, my own grin on my face and placed my arms around his neck. "We'll see." Was the last thing that I said as our lips connected again.

**Review please**


End file.
